


Reminisces

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Ventus, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Battle, Bittersweet, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demon Vanitas, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Inspired by Meliodas and Elizabeth, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Brain (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins inspired, POV First Person, Roxas and Ventus Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Supernatural Elements, VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Vanitas recounts his life from 3000 years ago when he met him, and when his life was changed...
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Vanvenweek2020, BACK on the ANGST!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Seven Deadly Sins, specifically by Meliodas and Elizabeth's relationship, the Holy War, the goddess, and the demon races.
> 
> I love that series so much so it inspired this AU piece. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading this piece.

* * *

_It was so many years ago… thousands of years ago and yet I still remember like it was yesterday… The ancient war between the demons and the angels ravaged the still young Earth, the other races were dragged into our conflict, the humans, monsters, creatures, the forces of light and darkness clashed, leaving scars all over the land._

_The demons who had long been despised, for writhing around in the darkness and the fire…_

_The angels who stood arrogantly above all others, shining in the light above the clouds…_

_I wanted no part in that battle, an outcast. I sought only solitude and to be left alone. But unfortunately, such a luxury was only a dream in times of war._

_Being a demon meant I had a target on my back, and being an exile meant even my own race would try and hunt me down._

_It was during a battle I got dragged into, I was surrounded by demons, exhausted from the fighting and on my last leg, but I wasn’t going to go down without a fight and be eaten by those bastards…_

_That’s when I first encountered Ventus, like a sunrise he appeared in the sky above, emanating that glowing light that we demons fear, he was a high ranked angel. He was on his way home when he spotted me in battle. I figured he had come to wipe out us all out with divine retribution, the very sight of him made all those weaker demons cower and flee in fear._

_Me…_

_I just stood there, staring at him, fighting demons was one thing, but an angel in my condition was a death wish._

_But that demonic instinct was screaming at me, to destroy or the very least injure the natural enemy of my kind._

_But instead of raining heavenly fury on me and the fleeing demons, he raised his hand out and a bright light engulfed me, this was it I thought, he was gonna vaporize me, but instead a warm sensation filled me, and my wounds vanished in an instant._

_He had healed me…_

_When I looked up at his face, the expression he was wearing was so gentle, a warm smile on his face before he turned a flew away from me. Leaving me there confused and shocked by his actions._

_Why?_

_Why would he help me, a demon?_

_That wouldn’t be the last time I met him…_

* * *

_I found myself getting dragged into more battles throughout the great war, surviving and doing what I could to stay alive. Just wishing that the fighting would finally stop and that I could have some measure of peace._

_I met him again while passing through a destroyed village. He was there, healing the injured humans, he was with another angel, they were tracking a group of hellhounds that had been set loose in the area. He approached me and asked me for help, if I could help track the beasts, of course, his partner as well the humans didn’t take too kindly to my presence but he vouched for me, despite barely knowing anything about me._

_I told him I wasn’t interested and but when he offered me a payment, I wasn’t gonna say no, I was running low on food, and besides I didn’t like owing people, and I figured I’d help him with that and we’d be even._

_So the three of us ventured up to the mountains, tracking the hellhounds was easy for me, and once we found the pack I just stood back at them do their work, but while the other angel had no qualms about killing these dogs, before he could Ventus used his Enochian magic and sent the dogs back to the underworld, rather than kill them._

_He was powerful enough to erase them with no effort and yet, he showed them mercy instead._

_Before I knew it was tagging along with his little entourage, I learned about this own mission, he wanted to bring an end to the great war. He wanted to see the co-existence of the races, and so formed a small organization consisting of members from the other races, warriors who would defend the weak, healers who would tend to the injured, and pacifists who would encourage non-violence._

_In the beginning, I thought it was foolish… What a stupid idea and there were a lot of others who felt the same, but still, the fact that there were others who were shared in his ideals was just as surprising. I only joined because I felt a sense of security, if I stuck with him, I’d be less likely to drag into another battle, and if was, I would have people to back me up in a fight._

_Of course, I was the only demon in his union, though it wasn’t for lack of trying, he would speak and try to encourage others to join. He’d never use force or intimidation, he wouldn’t judge or behave in the typical nature of many of his angel brothers and sisters._

_To describe Ventus, he was a truly benevolent being, rarely using his powers for combat, always going for the peaceful approach. He had deep compassion for others, even demons, and his bravery always coming to the protection of those who couldn’t fight or standing up to his brothers who deemed his mission foolish. When he did fight, his moves were so swift, and graceful, it was beautiful… He was beautiful._

_The more time I spent with him I felt the walls around my heart disappear, I learned to trust him, and eventually, the others in our group became the first real friends I ever had. They stopped seeing me as just a demon and saw me, but Ventus… Well, he already saw the real me from that first moment._

* * *

_A couple of years went by, the war was still going on and Ventus’s union had grown to a force that equaled the opposing forces, all brought together for their own reasons but inspired by his message and his goal. Ventus and I had gotten even closer, and during a mission of ours when we were alone, it just happened, flying under the night sky, the light of the moon, we were just messing around, racing each other through the clouds, one of the rare moments our guard was lowered._

_I dared to do the unthinkable, he got closer to me, inches away from my face, that sweet smile of his, and I couldn’t help it, I held him close, he said my face was blushing, and I did the feel the warmth in my cheeks, and I kissed him._

_I expected him to pull away, to be either be shocked or disgusted but he didn’t, I felt his arms wrap around me, he was kissing me back. That moment felt like forever but, our lips parting from each other, he just pressed his forehead on mine, smiling happily, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I loved him. With all my heart, I truly loved him._

_My views and goals had changed over the years being with him and the others, but after that night they changed again, my reason to continue was now to be in a world where I could live peacefully with him. Even if I was more practical I would do whatever I could to ensure his goal was achieved, and remain by his side for the rest of my life._

_But shining so brightly, he was bound to catch unwanted attention, the leaders of the angels after God’s disappearance, the archangels, and the rulers of the underworld after the Demon King imprisonment, the princes of hell came to see Ventus’s efforts and crusade as a threat, nonsense, and foolish. Neither group wanted to exist peacefully or even come to a mutual agreement, each one wanted to crush the other._

_The archangels would send others would their own to strongarm and convince Ventus to abandon his mission or join his union under the angels' control to overwhelm the demons. But he refused, defying his superiors every time and saying his union was off limits, and that he wouldn’t abandon us, and when they said they would leave us in exchange for me the only demon within the union to leave, I saw a look of true anger in Ventus’s eyes. The messengers left soon after that…_

_And the princes of hell would send assassins to try and kill Ventus, threatening our members who they would run into during missions. Offering power and riches if they abandoned Ventus and joined them to decimate the angels and anyone else who opposed them. I knew first-hand how the higher-up demons operated using fear, intimidation, and their powers to keep the low-level demons in check. I told our members exactly that, and that the princes couldn’t be trusted, and if anyone here would dare betray Ventus or the cause we were fighting for, then from that moment they would be my enemy._

_Ventus didn’t like that, he knew my heart was in the right place but I could’ve said worse…_

_But despite all this trouble, Ventus wasn’t letting it get to him, if anything he made him more determined to fight on and keep going…_

_But then infighting began to occur, our members were getting tired, tempted by the offers made by the angels and the demons, and becoming frustrated. It was the same from the other sides, those who thrived in battle and conflict were becoming tired of it, the war wasn’t fun for the ones like them, and so much blood was being spilled._

_One morning I woke up to see that Ventus wasn’t next to me, he always liked going on morning flights when the sun rose but a little worried I went looking for him. I eventually found him, all the pressure and the losses were finally taking their toll on him, he was in the nearby forest just crying, I stood there for a moment, and when he noticed he just looked at me, a sad exhausted look…_

_I couldn’t find the words, I didn’t know what I could say, and before I could he just run at me, embracing me tightly, crying into my chest. He told me he was sorry, and he was saying sorry to me? Sorry that he hadn’t stopped the fighting yet, sorry that our members and friends were being frustrated and intimidated by both sides. He thought he was letting us down, so all I could do was hug back, and tell him not to worry, that he didn’t have to apologize to me. He could vent his frustrations to me, he could smile in front of the others, and cry in front of me._

_We stayed there for hours until he fell asleep on me, he hadn’t been sleeping well for the last few nights. The stress had been keeping him up at night, but I was careless, I didn’t know at that moment we were being spied on, a dear friend and comrade of Ventus’s who had sensed him nearby, another messenger to try and convince Ventus to return to the angels' forces…_

_Ventus and I had kept our relationship private, I didn’t want people even our friends knowing our business, and he didn’t want there to be any doubt or questions about my loyalty to the union from the others, and he respected my wish to be private._

_When he saw the way Ventus was in my arms and when I kissed his forehead, he left immediately to the celestial realm and informed his superiors and Ven’s former friends who didn’t join his union. It was one thing to disobey orders, and abstain from battling, they would even overlook the union and their efforts as a whole, but it was unforgivable to be in love with a demon, to be in their words ‘defied by a damned creature’._

_Things became more complicated, word got out and we were forced to come clean about our relationship, Ventus held my hand tightly and told our friends, his followers that I was his lover, and he was mine. If anyone had a problem with it they could take up with him, and if anyone wanted to leave they were free to do so._

_Aside from the older members of the union back when it was just a handful of us, many of the others always felt uneasy and cautious around me, but they trusted Ventus's judgment, honestly, the only ones who had a problem with it were the angels within the union who joined. They didn’t trust me or respect me, the only other one who did was Ventus’s oldest friend, Ephemer had known me almost as long as Ventus, and he had suspicious about us and ignored them saying he knew Ventus was safe with me._

_Many of the angels and a few others left after that revelation, they thought that I had corrupted Ventus and that I was whispering in his ear regarding some of his decisions. The only angel who remained with us was Ephemer, and it was made more difficult to resist the rest of the angels interfering with our efforts._

_Ventus was viewed poorly by his brethren for choosing me as his partner, and an angel being with a demon made him more of a target for demons._

_Still, we kept fighting, determined to end the war..._

* * *

_Eventually, another joined our group, a powerful wizard by the name of Blaine, he was human but he had used secrets from the underworld and relics from the celestial world to give him immortality. He had quickly earned Ventus’s trust and friendship, though I was still wary of him, he was one of the greatest arcane genius among all the races and devised a final plan._

_Seeing that neither the archangels nor princes wouldn’t back down and end this conflict, Blaine proposed that if true peace couldn’t be achieved, then an alternative would be found unless the world would be in ruin from the war. His plan was to seal off the gates between the realms, based around the cage that traps the demon king, we would seal the gates to both the celestial realm and the underworld, making it impossible for the angels and demons to enter the mortal realm._

_Of course, Ventus was opposed to this idea, not wanting to seal us his people nor banish the demons. But I too felt that Blaine’s alternative would have to be a possibility if we wanted any chance of stopping the war once and for all. After a long discussion and debate, it was ultimately decided that Blaine would work on his trap but not use it, as Ventus still had faith that we could stop the fighting another way…_

_But at long last, the archangels had gone tired of Ventus’s defiance and the refusal to ‘come to his senses’ one of their own was sent down, this time they would be no words, one of the strongest of the archangels descended into a battlefield, between their forces and the demons, of course, Ventus, myself and a few other arrived to evacuate a village was nearby and try and stop the fight. To my shock the archangel was in fact Ventus’s twin, Roxas was one of the greatest weapons of the angels, in his presence he decimated the demon forces with a single attack._

_Then he turned his attention to us, he told Ventus that had been sent to retrieve him and take him back to the celestial realm. Ventus refused and told his brother to stop this, he pleaded with his brother to stop this and to come with him and join the union, but Roxas wouldn’t indulge his words, calling his actions foolish, he spoke as if it had all been decided, that Ventus and Ephemer were coming back with him, the members of the union would now serve the archangels as soldiers, and then he aimed his sword directly at me, decreeing that I would be executed for my crimes when I served the demons, for the greater sin of corrupting Ventus._

_Ventus wouldn’t let him do this, he refused to let Roxas hurt me, and wouldn’t let him take Ventus away from me. Ventus told Ephemer to take their group and retreat back, before he could say or do anything a swift movement used a spell transported Ephemer and others away safely and he would’ve done the same to me, but I won’t let him. I didn’t care that his brother was more powerful than me and that there was a good chance we could die because I wouldn’t leave him._

_Roxas had his forces fall back to the celestial realm, and so the three of us stood alone on the fresh battlefield. Ventus knew that talking wouldn’t work on his brother and that we would have to fight him, or find a way to send him back to the celestial realm, or escape. Roxas attacked, he moved so quickly, and his attack though appeared to be simply packed a great deal of power, a single punch made the earth shatter beneath, a wave of his hand summoned thunderclouds above us, raining down lightning._

_I was way out of my depth, and Ventus was focused more on protecting me and going on the defense against his brother, than attacking. Ventus was strong, but Roxas’s experience, his coldness, and ruthless nature made him a true superior warrior._

_I couldn’t even touch him, nothing I did would work, so I was forced into a desperate move, using an ability that an upper-level demon could use, I didn’t wanna use it in front of Ventus, but I couldn’t lose him, so by invoking this power, I absorbed the essences of the surrounding demon corpses, and tapping into my emotions increased my power, my darkness growing._

_My true form, shedding my human-like appearance in order to move more effectively. I was able to strike against him, and dodging using the powers from the fallen demons to my advantage, trying to hold on to the humanity inside me, not lose myself in the abyss I calling upon for power._

_I thought that together we could overwhelm this archangel and force him to retreat, but the battle was decided when he drew his blades. His first sword pure white, was a divine weapon, amplifying his angelic powers and drawing the light that was effective against me and absorbed Ventus’s attacks. His second blade, dark, jet black was created specifically for demons, it absorbed my attacks and neutralized them and. With no effort he cut me down, I remembered my human form, bleeding out, the cut from his divine sword was like fire and the slash from his black sword was draining my strength._

_He stood over me, raising his sword to strike, when Ventus got between us, shielding me he begged and pleaded for Roxas not to kill me, he said he would go back with him. He was that desperate to save me, he would return back home, but only if my life was spared. Roxas lowered his weapon, but then with a simple gesture, he bound Ventus with chains, a spell of some kind to keep him restrained. He told him he was already coming back with him, and that he would not forgive me for tainting Ventus, he raised his white blade, a simple death wasn’t enough for me, with that much power he would completely erase me._

_I couldn’t move, my body was so heavy, I just looked over to Ventus struggling, trying to break free of his chains, screaming and begging Roxas to stop, his eyes met with mine, I could never stand to see him cry like that. I just smiled at him and told him that I loved him, that the time we spent together meant more to me than my entire life before the war, and he would be okay…_

_I kept my eyes on him, wanting the last thing I would see be him, even if his face was full of tears._

_It happened so fast, Ventus through sheer force broke his chains and rushed to my aid, his brother couldn’t stop the attack and the strike meant for me, ran clean through Ventus. His blood splashed on my face, feathers from his wings fell, everything went numb and then everything went bright the explosion from his attack engulfed all of us…_

* * *

_Rain…_

_When I finally regained consciousness, the skies were grey, the rain was falling over me, slowly I sat up and to my surprise most of my wounds were gone, but I was still covered in blood… But it wasn’t mine._

_Then it all came rushing back, he looked around and next to me, Ventus was laying on the ground… Dead._

_I tried to wake him, but there was nothing I could do, he remained still and dead beside me. As the rain fell down on us, all I could was cradle him in my arms and cry._

_I remained there for days, holding his lifeless body, praying he would wake up._

_He had sacrificed himself to save me, throwing himself in the middle of Roxas’s fatal blow. Once again he had saved me, and I could helplessly watch, my reason for living, my reason for existing, and my light had been stolen away from me…_

_I was so numb to everything, I didn’t even question what had become of his brother, and I didn’t care… He carried Ventus back with me, walking all the time back home…_

_I had failed, and because of my failure, we had lost Ventus…_

_Eventually, I made it back home…_

_Questions…_

_There were so many questions I got about what happened…_

_Why?_

_How did this happen?_

_But I didn’t answer them at first, and I refused to let go of Ventus…_

_I wanted revenge._

_All I could think about was to avenge him, to destroy the archangels, and the demons for causing all of this…_

_But I had to collect my thoughts, I would use the union that Ventus worked so hard to build my own selfish reasons._

_So we put Blaine’s plan into action instead, a collaboration from all the races, the trap was forged, the last piece to activate its power was the blood of a demon and the blood of an angel, a massive source of power, both light and darkness. Fortunately, I knew where to find those, I returned back to the battlefield, and found it, the sword of oblivion used by that bastard, his black sword. It was difficult to wield as it naturally resisted me but I soon managed to gain control of it, it was filled with power, but not enough…_

_I did what I had to do, to ensure they would pay, hunting as many demons as I could, and slew them with that weapon, absorbing their dark powers making the blade stronger._

_As for the power of light, I used the sword to strike any angels I could find, being one of their weapons, it was capable of killing them but unlike its twin, it could only absorb demonic power. So Blaine gave crystal relic, so upon death, I could capture the angelic grace from the angels I killed, finally, I had enough power…_

_I offered my own blood into the trap, and Ephemer offered his blood, and Blaine began the ritual…_

_The gates were sealed, trapping the demons in the underworld, and the angels in the celestial realm. The walls between realms had been forged, now the angels and demons couldn’t enter the mortal realm completely, this is what led to possession of mortal bodies since they couldn't break through in spiritual forms, and even the thousands that could come and go before was now reduced to a small handful. The more powerful the angel or demon, the more difficult it was to breakthrough._

_After that, we ended up giving him a funeral, an angel’s body doesn’t rot, at least for a few centuries, and even a dead angel’s body was a miracle. There were demons who gain incredible power from consuming one… We couldn’t bury him just for his body to dug up and defied, and I wouldn’t let them burn him, when angels die there supposed to turn into light and fade away, return to the heavens, but because of Ventus’s choice to be with me, his soul was denied a return, he would be left to rot on the earth…_

_Blaine constructed a special coffin for him, a crystal that preserve his body, he did it so I wouldn’t have to watch him rot, and then we used powerful enchantments to conceal his coffin so he couldn’t found by anyone who could disturb him. Only the three of us, myself, Ephemer, and Blaine would know where he was kept._

_The great war had ended…_

_Seeing no point now, we disbanded the union and scattered across our ravaged realm to begin the repairs, agreements between the human and non-human races of the mortal realm were able to be forged, it wasn’t true peace but it was better than nothing._

_I wasn’t satisfied…_

_So with my new weapon in hand, I made sure that if any demons or angels slipped through the cracks, I would be there to eliminate them._

_I wondered the realm, aimlessly, being a demon my lifespan was almost limitless, but I wasn’t indestructible… I wanted to die sometimes, to just end it all and join Ventus, but I doubt that was impossible. I doubt I would go whenever he was…_

_Eras passed, and soon the dominant race were the humans, the time of magic, and non-humans had passed, most the creatures remained in the forests, mountains, while humankind built their structures and cities, so those who didn’t have human forms or could conceal themselves they built their own world exist in the shadows of the humans. Blaine and Ephemer keep in contact with me, I took some adjusting over the long years, Blaine could adapt to these times, but Ephemer found it difficult, missing his friends and his home, but he found ways to cope._

_I moved from place to place, never sticking around in one place, I guess the only thing that kept me going was the vow of hatred I made, and the memories of him, and our time together. I would ensure that neither my people nor his burn this world once again, and perhaps someday I just might be able to see you again…_

* * *

The demon stands on top of the rooftop overlooking the massive city, the many neon lights dazing below, trying to intimate the stars above. Vanitas would spend his nights up here, smoking or drinking, he had become assumed with the modern world of humans, but he was also waiting, he knew that the possibility of the ancient seal weakening over these years would happen and the demons, the angels who have waited so patiently would return to the mortal realm.

He would destroy them all, and he would find the archangel Roxas, knowing he still lived, waiting for him to return so he could make him experience true hell…

His cold yellow eyes then glance down to his wrist, examining the old looking chain, and the small round green jewel attached to the silver chain.

* * *

_“ **What’s this?** ” Vanitas examines the brand bracelet that Ventus put around his wrist._

_“It’s my lucky charm, I got it as a gift from my sister, and it’s really important to me, I want you to have it.” The angel smiles, making sure it was on tightly. “It’ll protect you when I’m not there, and it’s a part of me, and it’s yours.”_

_Vanitas looks at the charm, carefully touching the green gem. Smiling faintly, he kisses his lover. “ **Thank you…** ”_


End file.
